Our Journey
by unicornmeow
Summary: Ceifador Escuro is an enigma. She harbors secrets beyond belief. Her journey is your journey, my journey, Our Journey. ON HOLD FOR NOW.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello kittens! This may seem slightly weird, me creating a Doctor Who story so shortly after deleting one. Oh, well. I hope you like it! Let us begin Our Journey…..**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who_

Chapter One: The Arrival

Ceifador Escuro sat in silence as she always did. She was in The Room as she always was. Ceifador guarded The Book. The Book contained everything that has happened, will happen, and is happening. It is The Book of Life.

Now, Ceifador had, in fact, read The Book. After all, she had written it. She had written it, so she must guard it to make sure no one used the information it held incorrectly.

For the first time in centuries, Ceifador stood. Something important was about to happen. Something involving her. Something involving the Bad Wolf, the Oncoming Storm, the Everlasting Traveller, and the Sister of Time.

Ceifador moved out of the way as the Sister of Time and the Everlasting Traveller appeared.

The Everlasting Traveller looked up. "This isn't Cardiff," was his confused reaction to The Room.

"Welcome," Ceifador said. "Please, sit down." She swept her hand towards the grouping of chairs in a corner of The Room.

The door to the Sister of Time (who was confusingly disguised as an Earthen police box) swung open to reveal a smiling Oncoming Storm and a laughing Bad Wolf.

"Welcome," Ceifador said again, this time to the Oncoming Storm, Bad Wolf, and the Sister of Time. "Please, sit." She once again motioned to the chairs.

None of her guests moved and she frowned in confusion before remembering what was going to happen. She sighed. They were going to be difficult. All except the Sister of Time. She understood.

"Wait just a minute," the Oncoming Storm said. "Where are we?"

"The Room," was Ceifador's reply.

"What room?" asked Bad Wolf. The Everlasting Traveller just looked around at them all in confusion.

"Oncoming Storm, I know this must be confusing, but I can't really explain it. The Sister of Time might be able to, though," Ceifador looked pleadingly towards the Sister of Time, silently begging her to shift to human form. The Sister of Time did nothing.

"Hold up. Oncoming Storm? Sister of Time?" Oncoming Storm asked.

"Isn't your name Oncoming Storm?" Now Ceifador was confused.

"Yes, but it's not used very often."

Ceifador nodded and turned to Bad Wolf. "Bad Wolf! I've wanted to meet you for centuries!"

"But I'm only twenty, and my name is Rose.." Bad wolf trailed off, looking at Oncoming Storm.

Everlasting Traveller decided to interject with his own question. "And who do you think I am?"

Ceifador turned to him. "You're the Everlasting Traveller, you're the Oncoming Storm, you're Bad Wolf, and you're the Sister of Time!" She pointed to each of her guests as she said their names.

Oncoming Storm pointed to himself and the others saying, "I'm the Doctor, this is Rose, that's Jack, and that's the TARDIS. I'd also like to know who you are!"

Ceifador sighed. She walked over to the table in the middle of The Room and picked up The Book. Her guests' eyes followed her every move.

"I am Ceifador Escuro. I am the Author of The Book. The Book contains everything that has happened, will happen, and is happening. I wrote it." She opened The Book to the page of the Oncoming Storm's birth. "In The Book, you are referred to as the names I greeted you as. Sister of Time, I would appreciate it if you shifted to human form."

The Oncoming Storm started to say something, but he was cut off by a blue light emanating from the Sister of Time. The light ebbed, revealing a golden haired woman with deep blue eyes.

"Sorry Ceifador," the Sister of Time apologized. "I really do prefer the Police Box form, though. Why can't I stay in it?"

_To Be Continued…_

**AN: Did you like it? Even if you didn't, please leave a review! As always, unicornmeow loves you! Hugs and more hugs!**


	2. Chapter Two: The Explanation

**AN: Hello kittens! I'm back! Sorry the previous chapter was so short. Let us continue Our Journey...**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who._

Chapter Two: The Explanation

Previously: _"Sorry Ceifador," the Sister of Time apologized. "I really do prefer the Police Box form, though. Why can't I stay in it?"_

~ourjouney~ourjourney~

Everyone except for Ceifador stared at the Sister of Time in disbelief.

The Oncoming Storm, no, the Doctor, said, "Hold on…..You're….the TARDIS? How can that even be possible?"

"We were inside you…" Bad Wolf Rose said faintly, finally sitting in one of the chairs.

"That sounds like it can be taken in a-"

"Jack, stop," the Doctor cut off the Everlasting Traveller's sentence. "This is neither the time nor the place for that."

"I was just saying," Jack laughed, also sitting.

The TARDIS laughed. "It's not like that. When I'm in a different form, I become the object am expected to be like. You expected me to be bigger on the inside when I was a Police Box, so I was bigger on the inside."

This last sentence was directed at the Doctor who kept staring at the TARDIS.

"Let's get back to the point," Ceifador said as she sat down with The Book in her lap, still open to the Doctor's birth. As the Doctor and the TARDIS sat down, Ceifador said, "You are here because it is time for me to leave. It is time for me to leave The Room and finally become a part of the universe I created."

"About that," Jack interjected. "If you created everything, how did you exist?"

"That's a story for another time," Ceifador said in a tone that left no room for argument. "Anyways, this Book is to never leave my presence. If it does, bad things could happen." She turned The Book around so that the Doctor could read it.

He took one look and pushed The Book back towards Ceifador. "That is really graphic..." he trailed off, shuddering in horror.

"Oh, sorry." She closed The Book and said, "Abridged version please." and opened it again, this time to the moment that Rose and the 9th Doctor met in Rose's timeline.

Everyone crowded around, reading the passage. As they did so, Ceifador said, "The abridged version does not show all details such as thoughts, feelings, or really graphic descriptions."

Rose seemed relieved, as did the Doctor when Ceifador said that thoughts and feelings were not shown.

When they all had finished, Ceifador closed The Book and finally got to the reason everyone was here.

"I'm going to be travelling with you, as will Jack. It wasn't good that you left him behind, but it was necessary if you wanted to succeed in your endeavors. Sorry, but it's true."

"Why do you need to travel with us?" asked Rose.

"Because it's in The Book, see?" Ceifador showed her the page.

"Yes, but why did you write it?"

"I don't really remember, but I guess that it was because there is no other way I would ever get out of here. Ever."

"Ever?" asked the Doctor. "I seriously doubt that-"

Ceifador cut him off. "Do you see any doors or windows in here?"

"No, but-"

"Exactly, no way in or out except with a TARDIS or a vortex manipulator and I don't have either. "

"You know, if the Doctor and Rose don't take you with them, you're always welcome to come to Torchwood with me," Jack offered.

"Thank you, but I believe that they will be taking me with them. After all, I wrote it."

Rose whispered something to the Doctor so that no one else could hear (of course, Ceifador already knew what it was), and the Doctor sighed an nodded.

He turned to Ceifador. "Fine, you can come with us."

"What about me!" Jack exclaimed, a little upset that he wasn't mentioned.

"Yes, you too," the Doctor sighed in exasperation.

Ceifador laughed, knowing exactly what the Doctor was thinking and said to him, "Don't worry, Jack will not be bringing any of his many lovers onto the TARDIS. She won't stand for it." She then turned to the TARDIS and told her, "You can change back now."

The same blue light from before enveloped the TARDIS's human form, and when it had fully dissipated, the familiar Police Box stood in her place. The door swung open on it's own, and Ceifador walked inside, taking The Book with her.

"Aren't you coming?" she called over her shoulder to her dumbfounded guests.

**AN: Like it? Love it? Hate it with a burning passion? Whatever it is, please review!** **unicornmeow loves you!**


	3. AN

**AN: Sorry for the long wait, but I have news. I know that I'm technically not supposed to do this, but there is no new chapter. I'm putting this story on hold as I rewrite one of my stories, Black Intervention. I'm sorry. **

**Hugs and more hugs!**

**~unicornmeow**


End file.
